


Tragedy In Wonderland

by NotMarie



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Inspired by Alice in Wonderland, Knight!Jihoon, M/M, Madhatter!Soonyoung, SVT In Wonderland, murder case
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 00:14:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11589069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NotMarie/pseuds/NotMarie
Summary: Jihoon, a faithful Knight of the White King, was sent to solve the case of the death of Wonderland's heroine, Alice.By the King's order, he was sent with another knight, Seungcheol, and the oddest in their bunch, the Mad Hatter, Soonyoung.The investigation is going well until more headless corpses started to show up.Could they capture him before it's too late?





	1. PROLOGUE

_"Stop playing pretend, you know very well that it was you."_

  
_"..."_

  
_"What now? Cat got your tongue, Red King?"_

_An evil laughter resonated in the room. The person slowly clapped his hands._

  
_"A wise man, indeed. It wasn't wrong that he chose you."_

  
_The man stood up and walked. Jihoon stood in place, eyes unwavering._

  
_"You're right, Lee. I am the Red King. What are you going to do now?"_

  
_This is the tale of the girl who followed a rabbit into a rabbit hole to a different dimension, except the girl's not alive anymore._


	2. The Three Musketeers (?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The White King orders a group of three to solve the case of Alice's Tragedy

Jihoon knelt on one knee as he bowed his head in respect for the ruler of their kingdom, the White King, King Jeonghan.

  
"Why was I summoned, my King?"

  
The King stood up and gracefully ran in circles. "Oh terrible, a terrible deed has happened, my Knight."

  
Jihoon looked up to see his King's dreaded face. The King stopped walking and turned to face his knight. "Alice, oh the poor Alice."

  
"What happened, your majesty?"

  
The King heaved a sigh. "Our heroine's gone, Jihoon."

  
A heavy silence covered the courtroom. The King continues. "The poor child, she was beheaded, killed, at the town plaza last night! What great sorrow must it be for his friends."

  
"Condolences, your majesty. What actions should we take?" Jihoon bows his head once again. The King went back to sit on his throne and motions another Knight to come with Jihoon.

  
"Do everything you can, Jihoon. The town is scared, frightened. They fear that the red king had returned, so please calm the citizens and solve the mystery of Alice's case."

  
The King stood up once again and brings a sword and gives it to Jihoon. "Here's my father's sword. My most trusted Knight, Seungcheol, will come with you. Oh and one more thing,"

  
The King claps his hand three times and a man with crazy orange hair stood beside him. "The Hatter will help you in this journey."

  
The King smiled and ordered for the three to stand up. "Go now, bring our little Alice the justice she deserved."

  
Jihoon looked at his comrades. To his left was a stiff, strict-looking knight; to his right the man with orange hair, a beautifully decorated hat on top of it. Jihoon sighs.  
'This will be quite a journey.'


	3. Tea Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jihoon starts investigating Alice's circle of friends

 

_"Oh, would you look at the time!" The rabbit, Joshua, says in order to break the silence. He stood up and gets the teapot, placing ample amount of tea in his and his friends' cups._

  
_"It's teatime! Come one everyone, let's enjoy the tea and the sweets!" He says as he smiled._

_He looks around and sees the Cat, Wonwoo, the mouse, Seungkwan, the catterpillar who just turned to a butterfly, Hansol, the dog, Jun and the hatter._

_As if on cue, the twins walks towards their direction as the taller one frantically waved his hand. "Oh, Mingyu, Minghao! You're just in time! We're about to start teatime without you guys." Joshua exclaims. Mingyu and Minghao sat next to each other._

  
_Seungkwan sighs, he slowly stirred the tea with sugar in front of him. Joshua asks, "Why the long face?"_

  
_Seungkwan sits up straight and forces a smile. "Nothing, it's just that teatimes aren't the same without Alice, don't you think?"_

  
_"Speaking of Alice," Hansol speaks, "where was she headed too? How come she's still not back?"_

  
_It was now the Mad Hatter's turn to sigh. "Alice was called by his Majesty, kids. The King insisted to see her alone."_

  
_"I miss Alice." Mingyu mutters. "Yeah, me too." Minghao seconds._

  
_The cat just nodded. Joshua stood up clapped his hands thrice. "Come on, now's not the time to be gloomy. We came here to celebrate Hansol's growth!"_

  
_"Oh, right! Congratulations on being a butterfly, Hansol!"_

  
_And they proceeded with their teatime as usual._

  
_Little did they know that it was just the beginning of something big_.

 

 

"Where were you at the day of the crime, Mister Cat?"

  
"Please, Just call me Wonwoo."

  
"You still haven't answered my question, Wonwoo."

  
"Ah! What a stiff man he is! Perhaps it is true that stiffness comes with age, don't you think?" Wonwoo said as he flashed his chesire grin.

Seungcheol could feel anger rising from within him, Jihoon decides to ask for him. "Please let me handle this one, Seungcheol."

And Jihoon takes the seat in front of the cat. The cat smiles. "Finally! Someone rational and not bonkers like the mad man!"

  
"I can hear you from here, you mean cat!" The hatter says from behind Jihoon. The cats lets out a small laugh, but Jihoon kept the straight face.

He then gets his pen and starts scribbling on his notes. He pauses for a while and looks at the man. "So, Mister Wonwoo, where were you that day?"

  
The cat rested his elbows on the table as his hands supported his face. "And what will I gain from this, Mister Knight?"

  
"I don't know. Justice for your dear friend, maybe? Cooperation can lead to good results." Jihoon says nonchalantly. The cat shrugged and grinned.

  
"Very well, then." Jihoon looked at Wonwoo with the same straight face. Wonwoo starts his testimony.

"As you see, mister knight, I don't like waking up early. My day usually starts at 10 in the morning and ends in 2 to 4 in the dawn. That day, I woke up because the mouse kept bugging me, telling me that mister caterpillar will soon be a butterfly. Because of his nagging, I woke up around 9."

  
Jihoon wrote whatever useful information he could use for profiling the cat. The cat continues.

  
"Then, the mouse and I watched as our friend slowly get out of his cocoon. The first time he opened his wings, it was a sight to behold. Of course, we gathered everyone to see! Even Alice saw Hansol's first flight!"

  
"Even Alice, you say?"

  
"Yes, Mister Knight. Hansol lived in a garden on the way to the main road, so she decided to drop by before heading to where she wants to go." Wonwoo sighed. "Oh, the poor girl. All she ever did was to be kind and to make people happy. I miss the girl already."

"My symphaties to you, but what did you do for the rest of the day?"

  
"We had a tea party, then I went home."

  
"Did Alice mentioned where she was headed?"

  
Wonwoo shrugs. "I don't remember, but I think that hatter does."

  
Jihoon closes his notebook. "Thank you for your cooperation, Mister Cat."

  
"No problem. If you need an extra hand, I'll be willing to help. Adieu." And the cat spun before he disappeared before Jihoon's eyes.

-

The mouse smiles. "We prepared a tea party! It was more grand than our usual tea parties. It was for celebrating Hansol's transformation. Tea party starts at six, as usual. We had this friend, a time-concious rabbit, who always wants to start everything on time. The twins were almost late though."

"but it wasn't the same. Teatime without Alice is just very different. I hope she could have tea with us again." and the mouse started sobbing.

-

 

"Alice liked me because she thought I was cute!" Mingyu smiles, his canines showing in the process. His twin brother, Minghao, lightly hits the back of his head.

"Don't lie! Alice liked me because she thought I was cute, not you!"

"Let's not fight, okay?"

Mingyu sighs, he rests his elbow on the table as his hands supported his face." I miss Alice so much."

Minghao mirrors his brother's action. "Yeah, me too."

 

-

"Yes, it was indeed my celebration. After those long times, I'm finally in my final form."

"Was anything odd in the party?"

"Well, Hatter and Chesire are always odd if that counts."

"Oh, Rabbit, Joshua, was very clumsy that day. He left early, too."

 

-

 

"I'm sorry, but I have prior commitments. Would you like to talk over tea tomorrow instead?"

 

-

 

"Alice was dear to me. She treated me as equal, unlike the red king that treated me as trash."

"So, I heard you and the rabbit went home even before the tea party ended?"

"I'm a guard dog, Mister Knight. I have my shift from 7 to 12 midnight. Since the party started at 6, I barely had an hour to spend with everyone. The rabbit, however, went home earlier than me. He says he has prior commitment at 6:40. What an odd rabbit he is."

"As you were doing your duty, did you notice anything strange?"

"Mister, I only do rounds along the riverbanks. The King insisted that I keep the fairies safe. Since it was far from the middle of the town, nothing much happens there. Although..." 

"..."

"I think I saw one of the King's Servant there."

 

-

 

"How's the investigation going, mister knight?"

Soonyoung looks up from his notes and sees the familiar chesire cat who was now floating while in a lying position.

"Good to see you too, Mister Cat."

"Please, just call me Wonwoo."

Jihoon does a polite nod. He then returns to gathering his notes, thinking about the links between the incidents.

"I believe you still lack information, Mister Knight. I believe there's still many people you have to ask,"

Wonwoo the floats and goes behind him and whispers to his ears.

"Like rabbit, or the hatter, perhaps?" 

He floats again and stops in front of Jihoon. He then flashes a smile. Jihoon nods.

"Thank you. I'd keep your suggestions in mind, Wonwoo."

"You're welcome, Jihoon."

 

**Author's Note:**

> COMING SOON ;)


End file.
